ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Super Star
What's Mario Kart Super Star? Mario Kart Super Star is a Mario Kart Wii hack made by fans, which one combines every single thing(or almost every single thing) from all the Mario Kart games, including the upcoming Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and some new things.It's an enormous hack, the biggest one besides CTGP Revolution. Before starting I want to say that you can contact me to tell me ideas or if you want to make this c: Contact:gonzafeco@gmail.com Thanks if anyone can make this possible Characteristics -Over 100 tracks including retro and new tracks(from later games and new tracks)! -More than 30 characters to choose from, including returning ones! -Lots of modes to play either in race or battle mode! -New karts, which ones can be combinated and special karts for each type: light, medium and heavy weight! -More than one ability from later games and past games included! -Mods can be used tho, of course, it's a hack you dip. Characters Medium Weight -Mario(Unlocked) -Luigi(Unlocked) -Peach(Unlocked) -Daisy(Locked) -Yoshi(Unlocked) -Birdo(Locked) -Diddy Kong(Locked) -Bowser Jr.(Locked) -Kamek(Locked) -Wiggler(Unlocked) -Hammer Bro.(Unlocked) -Nabbit(Locked) -Pauline(Locked) -R.O.B.(Locked) -Mary O.(Locked, I'm basing myself of lists, don't complain, but I like the idea) -Donkey Kong Jr.(Locked, junior, not baby, he appeared in Super Mario Kart) -Spike(Locked) -Robo Mario(Locked) Light Weight -Toad(Unlocked) -Baby Mario(Unlocked) -Baby Luigi(Locked) -Baby Wario(Locked, and before you complain, it's because he appeared in Yoshi's Island DS and fits, actually, better than Baby Daisy so shut up) -Baby Peach(Unlocked) -Baby Daisy(Locked) -Toadette(Locked) -Captain Toad(Locked) -Koopa Troopa(Unlocked) -Paratroopa(Locked) -Dry Bones(Locked) -E. Gadd(Locked, he would fit in medium, but, he stills tiny) -Shy Guy(Locked) -Lakitu(Unlocked) -Baby Waluigi(Locked,requests, don't complain on me please, it's a fuck up, but, requests has powers) -Toadsworth(Unlocked) -Sprixie Princess(Locked) -Mii(Light Weight, locked) Heavy Weight -Wario(Unlocked) -Metal Mario(Locked) -Waluigi(Unlocked) -Donkey Kong(Unlocked) -Bowser(Unlocked) -King Boo(Locked) -Funky Kong(Locked) -Rosalina(Locked) -Dry Bowser(Locked) -Petey Piranha(Locked) -King Kong Rool(Locked) -Pianta(Unlocked) -King Bomb Omb(Locked) -Captain Syrup(Locked) -Boom Boom(Unlocked) -Pom Pom(Locked) -Mona(Locked) -Mii(Heavy Weight, locked) Alternatives -Mario(Dr. Mario alt.) -Luigi(Mr. L alt.) -Wario(Biker Wario alt.) -Toad(Different Colors) -Yoshi(Different Colors) -Shy Guy(Different Colors) -Hammer Bro(Fire and Ice alts.) -Pianta(Different Colors) -Peach(Dark Peach alt.) -Sprixie Princess(Basically the rest of the princesses in 3D World) -Mii(Uniform B, only breastplate with the color of the Mii; and Uniform C, breastplate and hat with the Mii's first letter and of the color of the Mii) Combination Parts Karts -Standard Kart(Unlocked) -Baby Booster(Unlocked) -Concerto(Unlocked) -Nostalgia 1(Unlocked) -Wild Wing(Unlocked) -Offroader(Unlocked) -Flame Flyer(Unlocked) -Rally Romper(Locked) -Cheep Charger(Locked) -Blue Falcon(Locked) -Royal Racer(Locked) -Turbo Blooper(Locked) -Piranha Plower(Locked) -Dragonetti(Locked) -New Driver's 8(Unlocked) -Pipe Frame(Locked) -Mach 8(Unlocked) -Steel Driver(Locked) -Circuit Special(Unlocked) -Cat Cruiser(Locked) -Biddybuggy(Locked) -Badwagon(Locked) -Prancer(Unlocked) -Landship(Locked) -Sneeker(Unlocked) -Sports Coupe(Locked) -Best Driver's 8(Coin Locked) -Standard Kart G(Coin Locked) -GLA(Coin Locked) -W 25 Silver Arrow(Coin Locked) -300 SL Roadcoster(Coin Locked) -Tanooki Kart(Coin Locked) -Birthday Girl(Unlocked) -Bumble V(Unlocked) -Bruiser(Coin Locked) -Soda Jet(Unlocked) -Egg Rider(Coin Locked) -Barrel Train(Unlocked) -Tiny Tug(Unlocked) -Cact-X(Coin Locked) -Koopa Clown(Locked) -Out of Clouds(Locked) -Zucchini(Locked) -Unofficial Blue Team's Kart(Coin Locked) -Bolt Buggy(Coin Locked) -4-Wheel Craddle(Coin Locked) -Royale(Locked) -Dry Dry Kart(Unlocked) -Shooting Super Star(Locked) -Brute(Unlocked) -Dragonfly(Locked) -Dry Bomber(Locked) -Hurricane(Unlocked) -Mushmellow(Unlocked) -The Sucker Poltergusst 400(Locked) -Power Flower(Unlocked) -Wildlife(Coin Locked) -Wario Car(Unlocked) -Red Fire(Unlocked) -Waluigi Racer(Locked) -Goo Goo Buggy(Unlocked) -DK Jumbo(Locked) -Koopa King(Unlocked) -Bullet Blaster(Locked) -Piranha Pipes(Locked) -Gold King Go Kart(Locked) -Koopa Dasher(Unlocked) -Bloom Coach(Locked) -Tongue Kart(Unlocked) -Egg Turbo Birdo(Locked) Tires -Standard(Unlocked) -Classic Super(Locked) -Golder Standard(Coin Locked) -Roller(Unlocked) -Slim(Unlocked) -Sponge(Coin Locked) -Mushroom(Locked) -Wood(Locked) -Red Beast(Coin Locked) -Monster Tire(Unlocked) -Roller(Unlocked) -Slim(Unlocked) -Slick(Coin Locked) -Metal(Locked) -Button(Locked) -Off Road Master(Locked) -Cushion(Unlocked) -Blue Standard 8(Unlocked) -Hot Spin Off Monster(Coin Locked) -Azure Roller(Locked) -Crimson Slim(Locked) -Cyber Slick(Locked) -Off Road Retro(Coin Locked) -Gold 8 Tires(Coin Locked) -Real Tires(Locked) Motorcicles/Bikes -Standard Bike(Unlocked) -Bon Bon(Unlocked) -Mach Bike(Unlocked) - Wario's Bike(Unlocked) -Bowser's Bike(Unlocked) -Quacker(Locked) -Bubble Bike(Locked) -Dolphin Dasher(Coin Locked) -Nitrocycle(Coin Locked) -Rapide(Locked) -Twinkle Star(Locked) -Phantom(Locked) -Standard 8(Unlocked) -Comet(Unlocked) -Sport Bike(Locked) -The Duke(Coin Locked) -Flame Rider(Unlocked) -Varmint(Coin Locked) -Mr. Scooty(Unlocked) -Jet Bike(Coin Locked) -Traitor's Ride Bike(Locked) Circuits/Grand Prixes *Note - There are more Retro Cups than normal, help me expand the normal cups by telling me original ideas for new tracks. Normal Cups Beginner Tournament(Unlocked) Mushroom Cup(Unlocked) -Luigi Circuit -Moo Moo Meadows -Mushroom Gorge -Toad's Factory Flower Cup(Unlocked) -Mario Circuit -Coconut Mall -DK Summit -Wario's Gold Mine Star Cup(Locked) -Daisy Circuit -Koopa Cape -Maple Treeway -Grumble Volcano Special Cup(Locked) -Dry Dry Ruins -Moonview Highway -Bowser's Castle -Rainbow Road Expert Tournament(Locked) Pow Cup(Unlocked) -Wario's Factory -King Boo's Reign -Flower Kingdom -Tower Avenue Ultra Mushroom Cup(Unlocked) -Bomb Omb Fortress -Toxic Tree World -Mountain Mole -Cloud Helper Highway Shy Mask Cup(Locked) -Shy Guy Mine -Captain Toad Warehouse -Waluigi Laboratory -The Star States Wing Cap Cup(Locked) -Metal Raceway -Flower Mountain -Mario's Castle -Dry Bowser Dunes [Kind Of]Retro Cups Medium Tournament(Unlocked) Shell Cup(Unlocked) -GCN Peach Beach -DS Yoshi Falls -SNES Ghost Valley -N64 Mario Raceway Banana Cup(Unlocked) -N64 Sherbet Land -GBA Shy Guy Beach -DS Delfino Square -GCN Waluigi Stadium Leaf Cup(Locked) -DS Desert Hills -GBA Bowser Castle 3 -N64 DK's Jungle Parkway -GCN Mario Circuit Lighting Cup(Locked) -SNES Mario Circuit 3 -DS Peach Gardens -GCN DK Mountain -N64 Bowser's Castle Master Tournament(Locked) Nitro Cup(Unlocked) -SNES Ghost Valley 1 -N64 Choco Mountain -DS Yoshi Desert -GCN Bowser's Castle Green Star Cup(Unlocked) -SNES Donut Plains -N64 Frappe Snowland -GBA Ribbon Road -GCN Dino Dino Jungle Twhomp Cup(Locked) -SNES Mario Circuit 1 -N64 Toad's Turnpike -GBA Snow Land -GCN Wario Colosseum Dry Cup(Locked) -N64 Luigi Raceway -GBA Mario Circuit -DS DK Pass -3DS DK Jungle Retro Extra Tournament 1(Locked) Wario Bomb Cup(Unlocked) -GBA Peach Circuit -GCN Mushroom Bridge -3DS Piranha Plant Slide -Wii U Cloudtop Cruise Poltergust Cup(Locked) -GCN Luigi Circuit -3DS Wuhu Loop -Wii U Sunshine Airport -SNES Choco Island 2 Question Block Cup(Locked) -DS Figure-8 Circuit -Wii U Mario Circuit -SNES Koopa Beach 1 -GBA Lakeside Park SNES Cup(Locked) -SNES Mario Circuit 2 -SNES Mario Circuit 4 -SNES Rainbow Road -SNES Vanilla Lake 1 Retro Extra Tournament 2(Locked) Cloud Cup(Unlocked) -GCN Luigi Circuit -DS Cheep Cheep Beach -3DS Shy Guy Bazaar -SNES Bowser Castle 1 Piranha Cup(Locked) -N64 Moo Moo Farm -GBA Peach Circuit -GCN Baby Park -DS Luigi's Mansion Versus Cup(Locked) -N64 Koopa Troopa Beach -GBA Riverside Park -3DS Daisy Hills -Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon Parashell Cup(Locked) -N64 Kalimari Desert -GBA Bowser Castle 1 -N3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon -Wii U Thwomp Ruins Retro Extra Tournament 3(Locked) F.L.U.D.D Cup(Unlocked) -N3DS Toad Circuit -Wii U Mario Stadium -SNES Choco Island 1 -N64 Mario Raceway Metal Cap Cup(Locked) -Wii U Water Park -SNES Bowser Castle 2 -GBA Boo Lake -GCN Daisy Cruiser Wiggler Cup(Locked) -GBA Cheese Land -DS Waluigi Pinball -N3DS Mario Circuit -Wii U Shy Guy Falls Shadow Clon Cup(Locked) -SNES Donut Plains 2 -N3DS Music Park -Wii U Toad Harbor -DS Shroom Ridge Retro Extra Tournament 4(Locked) Nintendo Switch Cup(Unlocked)*Note-it's named like this because it's only 3DS and Wii U courses -N3DS Rock Rock Mountain -Wii U Twisted Mansion -N3DS Wario Shipyard -Wii U Dolphin Soals Bob Omb Cup(Locked -N64 Wario Stadium -GBA Bowser Castle 3 -GCN Mushroom City -DS Tick Tock Clock Toad Cup(Locked) -GBA Broken Pier - GCN Yoshi Circuit -DS DK Pass -Wii U Mount Wario N64 Cup(Locked) -N64 Yoshi Valley -N64 Banshee Boardwalk -N64 Rainbow Road -N64 Royal Raceway Retro Short Extra Tournament 5(Locked) Block Cup(Unlocked) -GCN Sherbet Land -DS Mario Circuit -N3DS Maka Wuhu -Wii U Electrodome Bowser Cup(Locked) -DS Airship Fortress -N3DS Neo Bowser City -GBA Bowser Castle 4 -DS Wario Stadium Lucky 7 Cup(Locked) -N3DS DK Jungle -N3DS Rosalina's Ice World -N3DS Bowser's Castle -N3DS Rainbow Road Crazy 8 Cup(Locked) -Wii U Bone Dry Dunes -Wii U Bowser's Castle -Wii U Ice Ice Outpost *Note - If you didn't noticed, I would like you to share original tracks ideas Modes Race Mode Grand Prix As everyone knows is a group of tracks together in which ones you compete to win and unlock various things, like characters, karts and other grand prixes. Versus Mode In this mode, you can put the rules, and do whatever you want, whereever, there's a few modes in versus; Individual Race In this mode you get to race by yourself against CPUs. Team Race In this mode, you get to play in a team, with other CPUs and to fight against the other team, at the end, the team wins the cup. Double Madness Race This is a new mode, in which one you get to race with two characters(some characters won't have their respective pair, like Baby Wario), and so only certain karts will be avaliable, 'cause some are too tiny for two racers. In the mode, the speed, aceleration and weight can change depending of what character you choose as the main driver. Battle Mode Balloon Battle This is the basic battle mode, where you get to fight against CPUs for the most points, which ones are given to you by hitting the CPUs or opponents, as you wish to call them. Team Balloon Battle The one before this one, was new, since the original is this one, where you get to be with other players and fight against the other team, the total points are all the points that each player of a team got together. Coin Battle In this mode you need to get more coins than the other players, but you can lose some if they hit you, but if you hit them, they throw coins, same as you. Team Coin Battle Is the same as before, and as well, this is the original, you're, again, with other players in a team against the other team, the total points are all the coins that each player of the team got together. Bob-Omb Blast This is the basic balloon battle, but every single item is a bomb, a mode of madness where everything explodes right in front of you, watch out when you play this mode! Time Trial Mode Alone Trial In this mode you get to do a race by yourself, no opponents and no items, but three mushrooms that you can use the get advantage. The goal is to get the best time you can, to even get clasified online! Ghost Trial In this mode, you get to do a time trial against other ghost from anyone, or mostly, from Nintendo "employers" ghosts. In this way you can unlock characters, some karts and even advanced ghosts, from Nintendo "employers" of course. Serious Trial This is a new mode, where you don't use any mushroom, all you need to use are your skills to get the best time that you can, just, no advantage. Mario Kart TV *Note - At first this isn't a mode, but can be used to know better time trials In this mode you can watch various replays from time trials from other people, to spy and see what type of shortcuts they use, it's bery helpful and you can put it at slow motion, faster, or backwards.You can even send them to your SD card! Abilities Wheelie *Note - I'm spanish, if the spelling is wrong, tell me or edit it correctly, thanks This ability is only aplicable in bikes, which ones give you a extra speed,but the disadvantage is that if someone touches you while doing it, you'll just twirl and lose speed, watch out when you use it. Drift This allows you to get some extra speed in curves, the karts can get a full(orange) charge to get a lot of speed, but the bikes, have less charge(only to yellow charge), but you can still use a wheelie to get more speed! Underwater You can go underwater, simply that, thanks to the karts advantage of having something included in their karts, which displays when you get underwater. Anti-Gravity You can go on the walls thanks to the anti gravity advantage! This gives you a lot of mobility on specific tracks, mostly on the "retro" Wii U tracks. Grand Prix CCs 50cc This mode is the slowest cc in the game, but that doesn't means you can't have fun! When you beat the principal tournaments(not the expert and master tournaments) you can choose either only karts or bikes and karts. 100cc This one starts to get faster, where you can only use bikes, but as before, when you beat the principal tournament you can choose only bikes or karts and bikes. 150cc This is actually the fastest one, where everything starts to get crazy! In this one you can use both, bikes or karts, so when you beat the principal tournament, you unlock the next "cc" mode: Mirror Mode/cc This mode is 150cc but crazier! Every single track is like watching yourself to a mirror,everything is reversed, but not in the way you go backwards the track, no, like, if there are some curves that goes to the right, now they go to the left, got it now? ;) 200cc It wasn't enough for you? Then there you have the crazy cc! MADNESS, DEATH(falls you dip), LOTS OF HITTING WALLS.Want it even crazier?Then download the 300cc hack you dip. Items *Note - if you have more item ideas, never forget to contact me!And... I won't explain what they do, it would be like telling the origin of every character, god, if so, edit it yourself, thanks.Well, some are explained. -Green Shell -Red Shell -Triple Green Shells -Triple Red Shells -Blue Shell(this one changes, it goes by the ground and can hit not only the first position player, but the other ones it pass through!) -Banana Peel -Triple Banana Peel -Ghost(you go invisible and you ca get items from others) -Flying Leaf(you fly doing a flip automatically and you can hit anyone you pass over) -Horn(Destroys, EVERYTHING) -Mushroom -Triple Mushroom -Mushroom Queen(Various mushrooms together, with limited time) -Bee Mushroom[Memes](you get to fly over anything by manteining pressed the drift button, for limited time) -Pow Block -Big Mushroom(makes you huge as fuck) -Ray/spark -Fake Item Box - Ray Cloud(fuck you up, or, someone) -Bullet Bill(best item for noobs 10/10 IGN) -Bob-ombs *Note - did I missed some items or do you have more ideas?Still, contact me or edit it Special Items Each character will have a special item, so, lets do this, other long shit: -Mario:Fire Balls -Luigi:Poltergust -Peach and Daisy:Heart barrier -Wario:Electric Hammer(mario power tennis) -Waluigi:Triple Bob Omb -Yoshi and Birdo: Big Egg from which comes out items -Toad and Toadette:Toxic gas -Petey Piranha: Throws mud -King Boo:Lots of boos arround him steals items from the players that touches him -Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa:Giant triple shells -Baby Mario and Baby Luigi: Chain Chomp, it has the control, not baby mario and baby luigi *Last Note - I only included ideas for the MKDD pairs, please, help me expand this to have special items for every character, thanks: Little End Gallery Hope you all like this idea, I know it's impossible but I wanted to share this, I just hope this comes true with a next Mario Kart game, but for MK8 Deluxe I lost hope... Again: Contact - gonzafeco@gmail.com